


Three's (Not) a Crowd

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve got A Big Thing™ for these two monsters. Imagine how life would be if they felt the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's (Not) a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : M'kay! Thank you! I was expecting a fem reader in the first place! ^w^ For my request, I'd like it to be where each girl gets to plan a date out, and how different they would be. Bonus points if the reader's date idea is dancing lessons! ♡♡

When you met Undyne, you had no idea what you were getting yourself into.

You’d just been passing by the gym, eating a dessert from a nearby bakery, when you spotted her in the window. She had at least two hundred pounds on her shoulders and was bench pressing the hell out of it. People from all around the building stopped and stared as she did it without any difficulty whatsoever. She must’ve already gone through a big part of her training regimen, because the beads of sweat traveled down her temple, past her throat, and in-between the gentle curve of her tanktop. Her hair was pulled back from her face, expression wild with adrenaline, a manic laugh on her lips and jagged teeth in full display as she cried out with victory as more weight was added to the bars.

You. Were. In. Love.

She spotted you from the reflection of the glass and grinned. And _winked_. You had no idea what to do and became flustered. So much, in fact, that you dropped your baked good right into the sewer.

You’d never run away so fast in your life.

It became a bit of a routine after that. You stopped by the bakery. Grabbed something to eat on the walk home. And pretended not to notice the flirtatious fish monster in the window who was always in plain sight as she showed off her bulging, rippling muscles through her intensive workout.

Wow.

Phew!

It was so…hard not to stare. You couldn’t bring yourself to go in, not really liking the atmosphere of the place inside. People seemed to goad her into pushing her limits because they were jealous of what she could do. It just didn’t feel like the greatest place for someone like you, a total beginner compared to the hardcore trainers and their tough regimens.

One day, you were heading past, when you noticed she wasn’t inside.

Bummer. She must’ve found somewhere else. Or maybe she was just taking a break? You couldn’t really picture her overexerting herself.

“Hey, YOU!”

You jumped at the sudden burst behind you and turned around in a panic. It was her! The glorious monster who could crush you with one hand! Your jaw dropped when you saw her lumber over to you. She was taller than you expected, close to seven feet, and even more beautiful up close.

“Yeah, you’re the one who’s been coming by the gym.” She grinned. “Thought I recognized you! What’s your name?!”

You introduced yourself. She held out a hand for you to shake and nearly tore your arm out of its socket with her rapid movements.

“COOL. I’m Undyne. I’m about to go meet someone for ice cream at this AWESOME place down the street. You game?!”

“Sure,” you found yourself saying, horrified that you’d agreed so easily.

She didn’t seem to notice your surprise.

The ice cream place was run by a super friendly monster you’d only known in passing. You’d been here before, they had some mean…well, nice flavors to choose from. The owner of the shop was busy erasing some of the specials on the chalkboard when Undyne led you inside, holding the door open for you so you could gaze around the room in wonder.

“O-oh! I can’t believe you brought her!” The other monster adjusted her glasses on her face and beamed at you. “I-I’m Alphys! Undyne said that she’d seen you around the gym. I-It’s so hard to find someone that likes _Ringo-hime_ , s-so we were hoping it was okay to talk about it with you!”

GOD. How embarrassing. They must’ve seen your phone cover. Or maybe the little patch sewn on your backpack. But…they weren’t here to make fun of you for it. In fact, they seemed genuinely happy to talk about anime.

“S-So, first things first: who…is your favorite character?”

You couldn’t even help yourself. Goodbye, cool first impressions, hello nerdy reveal. “Uh, Suika-chan? She’s amazing! She can cut through almost everything with her sword and never gives up on saving Ringo-hime!”

“O-oh my god? Right??? I can’t believe people a-actually prefer Meron-sama as her love interest???”

Undyne came back with three heaping cups of ice cream. You had no idea what was mixed in it or what flavor it was, but you didn’t care. Between the three of you, you took turns shoveling spoonfuls in your mouth and ranting on about the newest season.

It became routine after that. You ditched your love affair with baked goods in exchange for sweet, delicious ice cream. You would walk by Undyne’s gym as she finished up her workout, then the both of you would walk to the parlor to meet Alphys. You sat in the same corner of the shop, downing cup after cup of ice cream, chatting on with cold tongues and frozen lips about everything that you loved and hated about whatever anime was on the night before.

While it was fun at first, you started to realize two very difficult things:

1.     You had a serious crush on Undyne.

2.     You had a massive thing for Alphys.

It wasn’t…a bad thing. But it was a little hard to check yourself sometimes. Alphys was incredibly intelligent and passionate about the things she liked. She could analyze certain story tropes without even batting an eye. Between her incredible designs for anime merchandise that she submitted to various companies, her honest attitude and stammering, blushing habits, you were completely head over heels in no time.

Undyne, on the other hand, was brash and loud. But she was _fun_. She could bring you to tears with her dramatic retellings of everything she went through Underground. She recounted fight scenes minute by minute, explaining them to you in great detail when you tried to make sense of the motions and movement in convoluted manga pages. She never made you feel dumb for voicing opinions that rivaled hers, and it was so easy to respect her for sticking to what she believed in.

The worst part was…they were totally together.

You hadn’t noticed it at first. You thought that maybe they were just close friends with a shared interest. But one day you went to the bathroom in the midst of your discussion, came back, and the two of them were inches away from each other and eventually came together in a kiss.

Ugh. That absolutely _crushed_ you. Because as happy as you were that they were a thing, with all of their shared interests, it just meant that you were a third wheel.

After that, it was hard not to notice how sturdy their relationship was.

Little things, of course. Alphys never wore stuff that she could clean her glasses on, and Undyne would always rub it along her shirt to get it nice and clear. Undyne would constantly chomp through the plastic spoons on accident, but Alphys had a backup one that she kept in her purse for such an occasion. They stared at each other a little longer than normal, played footsie under the table sometimes, and even shared the same utensils every now and then.

You wished that you had something like that.

“Hey, NERD. We’re going somewhere different this weekend!”

You glanced over at your companion, following her lead toward the ice cream shop. “Sure. Where to?”

“Pfft, like I’d tell you and ruin the SURPRISE? Alphys and I have a big thing planned. You better be in, because we’re not postponing it for anything!”

You really didn’t have anything else going on, and seeing them an extra day or two sounded amazing. “Oh, sure.”

“And you think of where YOU wanna go on the last day!”

“Wait, what?”

You chased after her. The three of you took your ice creams outside. It was sunny enough where it started to melt as soon as it hit the warm air.

“So what’s going on? We’re having a girls’ weekend?”

Undyne cackled. “Something like that, yeah!!! I’m going to take us somewhere, then Alphys, then YOU. So you better pick something cool!”

“J-just do whatever you want, it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“Uh, YEAH it is? It’s special!”

“B-but that’s a lot of pressure…”

You hadn’t seen them argue like this before. Sure, they had conflicting opinions on some stuff, but never enough that they went back and forth. You kept out of it, instead ruminating on just where you’d like to go.

The weekend came faster than you intended. Undyne was the one to come pick you up from your apartment. She waited in the parking lot for you to come down. You had no idea where this big surprise was going to be, so you dressed casual and hoped that things would work out.

It was a relaxed day. Sunny and wonderful. Not hot enough that you started to sweat, but the sun felt good on your bare skin as you followed them through the shops in the next city over. You’d never even been here before, but Undyne seemed to know where she was going.

“HA! Knew it was around here somewhere.” She held the door open for you. “Come on in! Let’s see what it’s all about!”

You ducked through the door and glanced around.

It was…

A teahouse?

Undyne put her hands on her hips and beamed at the both of you. The atmosphere was lovely. Lanterns on nearly every table, with tatami mats in front and private booths on the elevated side of the restaurant. The smells of the place were more than you’d hoped for. It was soothing and soft all at once.  

“O-Oh my god? This is amazing!”

“FUFUFU! Of COURSE it is! I was the one who found it!” She tugged her shoes off and the both of you deposited them near the front entrance. They had house slippers for you to change into, which encased your feet wonderfully. “Asgore is going to be SO JEALOUS when I tell him we came here!”

You didn’t expect this from Undyne. She was so powerful and raw that you thought maybe she would’ve wanted to play sports or something. But she knew exactly what she was doing. She rifled through the menu and picked out a whole heaping list of things to try.

When the strains came, she was the one that poured you all a cup. She was so gentle and reserved. You watched her close her eyes in contentment as she took a long drink from each of them, all of you quiet as you sipped on and listened to the melody play from the corner of the room.

“S-so what do you think of this place?” Alphys prodded.

You couldn’t lie to them. “It’s _amazing_. I never even thought of coming to a place like this! You have great taste, ‘Dyne.”

She coughed at the last part. You hadn’t even meant to say it out loud; it was something you used in private when reminiscing about your time together.

“Hehehehe! I-It’s so cute! I want a nickname!”

“Um, okay. What about ‘Alphy’?”

Neither of them said another word for the next few rounds of tea. It must’ve been too hot, because their faces were completely red as they sucked down cup after cup.

You were full of a bunch of sweets and tea. It was a really nice time. Undyne gestured for you to follow her before you could head for the front door, positioning herself on the piano bench as one of the employees nodded at her with permission.

“You play the piano?!”

“HA! Yeah. I picked it up pretty easily.” She danced her fingers along the keys for emphasis, the mood changing in the teahouse immediately. People tapped their toes to the beat and others became more animated in their conversations. It was still classical music, but something with a twist that made the atmosphere much more lively. “Alphys can play the drums, but she never does it any more because her landlord said it was too hip for the neighborhood, hahaha!”

That was rad as hell. You scooted in next to her as Alphys flanked her other side, the both of you watching her deft and practiced movements with a fixed gaze.

The both of them dropped you off at your place. You needed to use the bathroom so you didn’t bother sticking around very long, as they had both gotten out of the car to hang out and chat. You really hoped neither of them thought you weren’t interested in talking, but you really needed to empty your bladder and dashed away with a quick goodbye once the car parked.

“Alphy! Dyne!”

They both perked when you rushed down the stairs from your place, having just finished getting ready for your second adventurous day with them.

“Sorry it took so long! I was finishing my makeup.”

Undyne grinned at you. “Lookin’ GOOD though. Totally worth the wait.”

“Oh…thanks…” You hadn’t expected a sincere compliment.

Alphys nodded and reached for your hair. “G-gosh, how do you always look so put together? You texted me like…fi-fifteen minutes ago and said you just started getting ready!”

“Well, I pretty much just slap on what I feel like. And if works, it works. Otherwise I just say ‘fuck it’ and not worry about perfecting it.” You felt like you were babbling, but neither of them seemed to notice.

“Ugh, w-well it’s super cute?”

“DEFINITELY.” Undyne nudged you. “Who’re you trying to impress, HUH?”

“N-nobody!” Lie. You wanted them to wonder about you. Even just a little bit. It looked like it was working, but that was just because they were good friends. “I’m excited to see what your idea is!”

“H-ha! I’ll be sure to k-knock your socks off!”

You. Had underestimated her.

“GOKARTS??? SERIOUSLY???”

“Y-you’re just upset because I’m going to beat you!” Alphys smirked as she leaned against the fence in line, all three of you next for your turns around the track.

“Oh, you’re going DOWN!”

The guy glanced at you once the last person headed to the track. “Hey, I’ve got a two-seater if you guys would rather do that. Otherwise, you might have to wait another ten minutes.”

Undyne shrugged. “Sure, whatever!”

You waited around for them to climb in, but they both just turned and looked at you. Waiting.

“Um. What?”

“Who are you DRIVING with?”

“Me?”

“Y-yes, you!” Alphys giggled. “O-One of us is going to be with you. So make your pick!”

“Too much pressure to be NICE and go with you,” Undyne shot at her playfully. “I know! Let’s do ROCK, paper, SCISSORS and SEE who gets to travel with the cute human!!!”

Wait. Cute human?

“Y-you’re on!”

What was going on? You knew that they were competitive and wanted to see who would win in the race, but you honestly expected them to just take turns driving together. Not waiting to see who you wanted to be with. You felt a little awkward watching them duke it out, going through tie after tie until Alphys finally got the upper hand.

“Y-yes!”

“NNNNGAAAAHHHH! WHATEVER! I’ll just impress her by driving!” Undyne hopped over the fence to the ride operator’s chagrin, settling in her seat and buckling up. “You two better brace yourselves!!!”

You were not expecting both of them to be so competitive. Alphys narrowed her eyes once you settled in next to her, claws gripping the wheel with pinpoint accuracy.

“D-don’t worry! I’m going to protect you!”

The light went down and a horn buzzed to signal the start of the race. Alphys slammed her foot on the pedal as the both of you lurched forward down the winding path of the track. It took every ounce of your being not to scream from the sudden jolt. She was going so fast! And when you turned around to glance behind, you saw Undyne gaining speed, laughing maniacally as she caught up just enough so that the both of you were neck and neck. Whizzing around the path, slamming on the brakes to drift along the curves, your heart racing from the sheer excitement of it all.

“GIVE IT UP, NERDS!!!”

“N-no way! We’re beating you!!!”

Alphys put the pedal to the metal and you shot off for the final stretch. The other competitors were several laps behind you. You found yourself laughing at the entire situation, especially with Undyne gaining on you.

Neck and neck. She glanced over at you and _winked_. Your stomach curled into a giant knot as you felt the redness blossom along your throat and chest, reaching down to grip Alphys’s free hand as she shifted gears.

The finish line! There it was!

You sucked in a breath and let out a cheer when you crossed it, not even _caring_ who won the race!

The rest of the competitors filed in after you guys. Undyne and Alphys were giddy at their competition, laughing as they pulled back up to the main unloading zone. You unbuckled your seatbelt and struggled to exit the vehicle, your hair in complete disarray and eyes watering from laughing so hard and the wind whipping through you.

“Did you SEE that? I TOTALLY won!!!”

“P-pffft! No you didn’t!”

“Oh yeah? Well let’s see what the final PICTURE has to say about that!”

The three of you went up to the electronic board and waited for the results. Your car number was on top, with Undyne’s right underneath it. And the score to the right…was exactly the same.

“FUFUFUFU! NICE! We actually crossed it together!”

“I-I told you I knew what I was doing!”

“Never had a doubt in my mind, babe!!!”

Their banter made you so happy. You were all grins the entire way back to your place. This time, you stuck around long enough for them to give you a proper goodbye. It seemed a little…forced, but you knew they meant well. Their awkward demeanor must’ve just been because they were tired and wanted to go home.

Now? It was up to you.

You wanted to do something that all of you could get a kick out of. Heading to a place where it would be both exciting and down to earth.

Undyne was such a go-getter in normal life, but her hobbies were honestly more subdued than you thought they would be. Who would’ve thought that the giantess was into tea ceremonies and piano?

Alphys, on the other hand, liked adventure. She said she’d wasted enough time living Underground and punishing herself with complete isolation, so she was always down to put her gaming skills to the test in real life. Maybe because she said she was writing a scientific article on whether hand-eye coordination was improved with daily gaming.

Your decision was something that you knew was going to get some flak at first, but eventually grow on them.

“How much further???”

“Take a right at this light.”

“This one?!”

“N-no! That’s a dirt road, s-she means put your signal on and follow that other car!”

“Which one?!”

“T-the one with the bumper sticker of a p-pumpkin!”

“AHAHAHAHA! ALPHYS THAT’S A TOMATO!!!”

“Shut up! I-I get them mixed up!!!”

Oh man, driving with them was a blast. You couldn’t stop giggling at their discussions about directions. Undyne had a terrible time in remembering where she was in terms of the way the roads intersected along the city. Alphys, on the other hand, was so well-versed in blueprints and convoluted plans that she was able to map out the city’s architecture like no other.

Undyne parked and you couldn’t wait to get inside. You’d told them to dress in comfortable clothes, but they had no clue what they were getting themselves into.

“What the hell is this place?”

“I-It looks…a little scary?”

Okay, so it was in a shadier part of town. But you heard great things about it from your co-workers. And you were going to get a hell of a kick from watching them get into the groove.

You opened the door to the studio and glanced around. There were a lot of older couples in the crowd. Newer people off to the side and keeping to themselves while the obvious regulars chatted with each other. The instructor stood at the center of the room, encouraging people to stretch while the class was just minutes away from beginning.

“I’m seeing some new faces in the crowd! Thanks for joining us. If you all could line up, we can get started.”

Undyne was clearly uncomfortable. “What is this? Are we being pitted up against each other for a deathmatch?!”

You snorted with laughter and Alphys followed suit.

“I-I think this is…dance class?”

“Yup!” You grinned, waiting for their cries of disapproval. You kind of wanted to mess with them since yesterday they were teasing you about how cute it was when you blushed. That and…okay, so you _did_ want to brush up on your dancing skills. It had been a long time since you learned anything remotely like this, and doing it with friends – with the comfort of other novices – was much more preferable than going in it alone.

“Well, today we’re going to start with something basic. A waltz!”

Ooh, fun! You snuck a glance at them, but realized something in the process.

They. Were totally. Into this.

Undyne took it as a challenge. She was going to ROCK it. Alphys didn’t seem too enthused with doing it in front of other people at first, but steeled herself and nodded in finality when you made eye contact with her.

They were both COOL with it?

The teacher was pretty rad. They went along with every couple one-on-one after demonstrating the basic steps. It was really not that hard, and you knew you could nail it if you gave it a try. After a few minutes of getting the groove of it on your own, the teacher called for some partners to start pairing up.

Everyone else came with somebody. And you realized that you were…once again…a third wheel.

Ugh. Whoops. This was…admittedly, not going according to plan.

You decided to step back and let them do their thing. You could just…observe. And maybe get a turn with the teacher if they felt bad enough for you.

The both of them put their arms around each other and danced around a bit. Damn, they were pretty good! You couldn’t believe how effortlessly they flowed together along the floor, almost as if…they had…done this before.

Oh.

Maybe you should’ve asked, first. It was…silly of you to think that they were just as inexperienced as you were.

In the midst of your thought, you hadn’t noticed the both of them dance on over to you. Their arms split open just enough for you to stand between them.

“Get IN here, you dweeb!” Undyne cackled. “We were wondering where you ran off to!”

“W-what?” You couldn’t believe it. This was their moment to hang out. You didn’t have a right to intrude on their date.

“You wanted to learn, right? W-We’ll teach you!”

The rest of the class had no idea what was going on. They were caught up in their own thing. But you didn’t waste any more time, because Undyne had grabbed you and shoved you in the spot she was offering to you just moments before. You were nestled between the two of them, facing Undyne as she grinned down at you. She encircled you with muscular arms as Alphys did the same from behind, her claws digging into the fabric of your dress so you didn’t even think of going anywhere.

“W-wait, this isn’t how this works!” you protested.

“Says WHO?” Undyne laughed. “You just gotta know the right steps!”

“A-and trust in your partners!”

You had no issues in following her lead. She glided along the floor, her steps accurate and graceful. Between the both of them. With your bodies flush together. They guided you along with no qualms about their space around other people. Pausing to swing around and shift the tempo, steps going faster and more calculated, a spring to their step. You didn’t even stumble on their feet once.

“Oh, wow! Look at that!” The instructor started clapping excitedly. “What excellent form! You three should really be in the intermediate class with those moves!”

People all around turned their gaze onto you. Undyne’s massive stature and Alphys’s smaller height made it perfect for you to feel safe and secure. You couldn’t even hear the warbling compliments of the crowd as the music kicked on and drowned them out. Nothing but the three of you. And in the middle of the song, Undyne flipped you around so you and Alphys were face to face instead. A warm weight against your back as she gave you the push you both needed, a dopey grin on both of your faces while you traversed along floors as smooth as your steps.

You couldn’t stop blushing. This was…not what you expected when coming here. You thought you would learn how to cha-cha alone and laugh about it later. Instead, the three of you were engaged in a ménage à trois that was giving you an overload of complex feelings.

The beat came to a close. Alphys separated from you. So did Undyne. The loss of warmth was enough for you to bite your lip and recover from a dizzy spell that threatened to grab hold of you from sheer embarrassment and giddiness.

“FUFUFUFU! That was AWESOME!”

“I-I can’t believe you were worried it wouldn’t work out!”

The rest of the class were still practicing. The instructor didn’t mind your break, seeing as how you three were much more in-tune than everyone else.

You huffed. “Well I mean, dancing is usually between two people, not three!”

“Yeah, but three’s still good. It WORKS. Right?” Undyne smirked at you. “Man, for a date that was _your_ idea, you sure have some serious HANGUPS!”

“S-she’s just shy.”

“Pfft, I KNOW! It’s ADORABLE!!!”

Wait a second.

“Date…?”

Undyne blinked in surprise. Alphys followed suit.

Both of them cracked up.

“YEAH this is a date! What else would it be?!”

“I-I don’t know, a friendly hangout between three best friends? Two of which also happen to be in a relationship?”

“W-wrong.” Alphys smiled at you saucily. “ _Three_ of which who happen to be t-together.”

Whoa.

That…changed some things.

“I mean…I THOUGHT you were cool with it??? If not, we can just, like…break up or something?!”

You gaped. “Wait, so how _long_ have we been together? Supposedly?”

“Well, I SAID this was our first date. For your choice.” Undyne shrugged noncommittally. “Oh man, your FACE! Did you really think we were just…hanging out? I literally KISSED you last night!”

“W-well yeah, but it was on the cheek! And you said it was just to say goodbye!”

Alphys couldn’t stop herself from doubling over. “I-I think what we have is…a misunderstanding.”

“So how are we gonna SOLVE it?”

You looked at them. One. To the other.

“Both of you…are together, right?”

“Y-yes.”

“And you _also_ want to date me? Like…just one of you? Or both?”

Undyne grinned. “ _BOTH._ Did you really think I just…invited random strangers from outside the gym to our favorite ice cream place? It was to _pick you up._ ”

“A-and because I saw you at the library and had a huge crush on you.” Alphys buried her face in her hands.

You couldn’t believe it. All this time you thought that your relationship with them was purely platonic. But the entire time you’d been fantasizing about being with them, they’d done the same with you? And they were consenting to this? Just…dating as a trio? Being together and going on group dates without any ounce or semblance of jealousy? Was this seriously happening?!

“So??? Are you in on this, or not?! We need to know before we go any further, because APPARENTLY we haven’t been clear enough!”

You swallowed hard. Ignored the aching pain in your chest of your pounding heartbeat. And reached out for both of their hands.

“Let’s get back on the floor.”

“ALRIGHT!!!” Undyne cackled. “Now I’ve got TWO super cute girlfriends!!! Papyrus is gonna DIE, HAHAHAHA!”

Alphys chuckled weakly and tugged you back toward the rest of the group. “W-We’ll take things slow, okay? Whatever pace you’re okay with.”

That sounded good with you.

No, scratch that.

It sounded _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> like my fics? **leave me a comment!**
> 
> want to request one from me? [**put one in my tumblr inbox**](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> [consider donating](http://www.ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)!


End file.
